A turbomachine such as a gas turbine typically includes a compressor, combustor, and turbine. The compressor increases the pressure of gases, typically air, and the compressed gas is mixed with gas fuel by the combustor and burned, resulting in hot gases. The heated gases are used to drive a turbine which generates power.
Gas turbines operate in diverse environments and a variety of climates. An inlet bleed heat manifold uses discharge air from the compressor to regulate temperature and humidity to protect gas turbine components from icing and remove formed ice. Inlet bleed heat is also used to control the amount of air being introduced into the gas turbine under different load conditions. Inlet bleed heat is also used in conjunction with other techniques such as inlet guide vane modulation in order to protect the compressor from excessive aero-mechanical stresses.
Gas turbine components are cleaned to maintain performance and to extend the overall lifetime of the component, e.g., by reducing the degradation of gas turbine components due to foulants. Gas turbine components may be cleaned while the gas turbine is not in operation. This cleaning, referred to as offline cleaning, may be performed manually. An example of manual cleaning is crank washing. Crank washing is generally performed by the introduction of a cleaning solution into a turbine while slow cranking takes place. This cranking occurs without ignition or fuel being introduced. Since the gas turbine is not in operation while crank washing is performed, the productivity of the gas turbine is reduced. Cleaning of gas turbine components while the gas turbine is online can be done as well. Such methods often involve the use of additional equipment and/or manual cleaning.
These cleaning methods are employed to remove foulants which have accumulated on gas turbine components. However, after cleaning, gas turbine components are again susceptible to damage during service due to the presence and accumulation of foulants.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for treating a turbomachine surface, such as the surface of a gas turbine, which imparts protection from foulants and damage related thereto, is performed manually or automatically while the gas turbine is online or offline, and/or which employs existing equipment of the gas turbine, thereby extending the period of time between repairs and/or maintenance intervals, extending the lifetime of the component and/or improving the productivity of the gas turbine.